Ella Fretz
Ella Katherine Fretz (born January 4th, 2005) is Margaret Fretz's oldest daughter. She joined in 2006 and left in 2009 and first appeared in Languages Everywhere, then she returned in Teeny Mozart, Teeny Bach, Teeny Shakespeare, Teeny Van Gogh, Teeny Santa, Teeny Shakespeare's Word Songs, and Bowser Jr's Lullaby. Side: a Pink Dress, a Green Striped-Strawberry shirt, a Pink sweater, a Yellow Dress, an Orange dress, a Purple Princess outfit, a Red-White Rugby Shirt, a Green jumper, a pink shirt, and a blue shirt. Age: 1, 2, 3, & 4 Gender: Female Phrase: Languages are like Music Festivals, Musical Adventures, Poetry, Colors, and celebrating the holidays is called a Simile. Joining Teeny Genius Her first appearance was Languages Everywhere in the credits where she wore a black shirt and played with her mom and dad. She was one years old when she appeared in Languages Everywhere. Her second appearance was Teeny Mozart in the credits where she wore a green striped strawberry shirt and played with the Puppeteer. She was two years old. Her third appearance was Teeny Bach when she wore a dress with pink flowers and told a chicken joke. In the finale she danced with Maddie, her sister, and before the credits she said "Please don't film me ever again, I'm not a star anymore!". She was two years old Her fourth appearance was Teeny Shakespeare where she wore a yellow headband, a pigtail, and a pink sweatshirt and sung the alphabet song with Maddie, Jillian Norried, Sydney Burnham, and Peyton and Megan Masjid. Before the credits she hugged the Purple Cow. She was three years old when she appeared in Teeny Shakespeare. Her fifth appearance was Teeny Van Gogh where she played with Yellow Streamers with Mia Fackrell wearing a Yellow Dress. In the Orange section she rocked with Ollie Schultz and Buster Jacobs wearing an Orange T-Shirt, and then said "Orange" with Buster and Ollie. In the Purple Section she was dressed as a princess and said "Purple", and then in the credits she appeared with Ollie and Buster. She was four years old. Her sixth appearance was Teeny Santa's Music Box where she was next to Maddie. The same scene was used in the credits. In the post-credits scene she, Maddie, Sydney, and Ellie Burnham jumped out of a large Christmas present and said "Happy Holidays". Her seventh appearance was Teeny Shakespeare's Word Songs where she wore a pink shirt and sang the alphabet. Her eighth and final appearance was Bowser Jr's Lullaby where she wore a blue shirt and spun around until she got dizzy and fainted. Other appearances She appeared in Zoom from 2011 to 2014. Filmography * Languages Everywhere (formally Teeny Genius) - 2006 * Teeny Mozart - 2007 * Teeny Bach - 2007 * Teeny Shakespeare - 2008 * Teeny Van Gogh - 2009 * Teeny Santa - 2009 * Teeny Shakespeare's Word Songs - 2018 * Bowser Jr's Lullaby - 2018 Trivia * In the UK releases of Teeny Shakespeare and Teeny Van Gogh, her name was Rosie. Category:Kids Category:Teeny Van Gogh Category:Teeny Shakespeare Category:Teeny Santa's Music Box Category:Caucasian Kids